In many assemblies it is necessary to connect one panel or object to another panel or object. For example, in the assembly of automobiles various panels and structures are connected to other panels or structures, or to the automobile frame. To facilitate assembly, it is known to use snap-together type fasteners. Also it is known to preassemble the fastener with one of the components, and to thereafter connect the second component to the fastener during final assembly. It is also known to use a plurality of such fasteners when connecting relatively large components together. Fasteners of this general type have been provided in a variety of shapes and configurations suitable for the particular components to be connected. While such fasteners have been used successfully, use of such fasteners is not without problems or difficulties entirely.
The parts connected by fasteners of this type are often manufactured in different facilities by different manufacturing techniques. Fasteners connected to one component can become dislodged during shipping and handling prior to connecting to the other component. The components may be made of different materials. For example, one component may be metal and the other plastic. Because of the different manufacturing techniques and the stack up of tolerances in the assemblies, the holes or openings in one component may not align precisely with the holes or openings in the other component to which it is to be connected. The fastener must compensate for such discrepancies.
Changes in environmental conditions due to operation of the vehicle and/or climate changes cause material expansion or contraction. One component may expand or contract more or less than the other component, due to the different materials used for each component, differences in size and mass of the two components and the like. Again, the fastener must compensate for such changes, to prevent cracking, dimpling, wrinkling or other damage to one or both components. Accordingly, it is necessary that the fastener float with respect to the components to which it is connected. However, the fastener also should remain securely connected to each component, so that one component does not completely disconnect from the other component. Further, it is desirable that the fastener connect readily and easily to each component to facilitate assembly and improve efficiency. However, once assembled, the fastener should not disassemble easily, but should remain connected securely to each component. Achieving these desirable features in a single fastener has been difficult.
Known fasteners of the type generally described have not been symmetric. Non-symmetric fasteners require the assembler to obtain and properly orient the fastener in the single position suitable for assembly. This decreases assembly efficiency. Accordingly, it is desirable that a fastener be symmetric, requiring minimal orientation by the assembler during the assembly process.